Paizinho
by Acsa Maleisus
Summary: Bella visita o homem que representou todo o cuidado que recebeu em sua vida. Há anos ela não se encontra com seu Paizinho e agora descobre que o sentimento entre os dois alcançou outro nível... (UA)


**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, nem seus personagens.**

**N/A: **_Oi, galera._  
_Este é meu primeiro conto por aqui e espero que gostem._  
_Confesso que ainda estou me habituando ao site, então me desculpem se algo não ficou muito bom._

* * *

***** PAIZINHO*****

Meu nome é Bella Swan e eu tenho dezessete anos, quase dezoito, e estou indo visitar o meu "Paizinho".  
Ele não é meu pai de verdade, foi apenas casado com minha mãe, mas é o homem que mais marcou a minha vida e me deu carinho.

Confuso?! Vou explicar...  
Minha mãe é do tipo de mulher que ama demais os homens e esquece o resto, incluindo ela mesma. Prova disso foi se envolver com meu pai, quando tinha apenas quinze anos, um bêbado mulherengo que batia nela.  
Ela nunca o denunciou e só se separou dele porque ele fugiu quando eu nasci, se não fosse por isso acho que ela nunca teria se livrado dele.

Mas, as coisas não ficaram melhores depois disso.  
Renne não suportava ficar sozinha, por isso teve muitos casos rápidos durante minha infância, com um homem mais estranho do que outro.

Minha mãe nunca ligou para mim, por isso eu fui criada de uma maneira solitária: ou estava na escolinha (que eu detestava, pois me excluíam graças a eu não ter pai) ou sozinha, afinal ela viva fora de casa, até que ela conheceu o Edward, meu Paizinho.

Edward era diferente de todos os homens com quem eu soube que ela se envolveu. Um homem lindo, educado e trabalhador, que não se preocupou com o fato dela ter uma filha de onze anos e assumiu um compromisso com ela.  
Nós nos gostamos de cara. E isso mudou minha vida.

Meu Paizinho já era o CEO da empresa de sua família, junto com seus dois irmãos, quando conheceu minha mãe, por isso tinha as tardes livres e não se incomodavam em gastá-las comigo, enquanto minha mãe estava no trabalho ela jamais largaria seu trabalho no Coyotes Bar.  
Apenas as noites eram dela, o que me enchia de raiva e ciúmes; raiva por ela nunca ter tempo para mim e ciúmes por ela roubar o tempo que Edward dedicava a mim.

Ele era um marido que se esforçava para agradar sua esposa, atencioso e dedicado; e o mesmo se aplicava a seu desempenho como padrasto. Minha mãe nunca gostou da proximidade dele comigo, dizia que era perda de tempo, mas não pode evitar.

Eles se separaram quando eu ia fazer catorze anos, não me lembro do motivo, apenas que Edward não saia mais com minha mãe com a frequência de antes e ela reclamava constantemente da caretice dele. Em compensação, me lembro exatamente do dia, faltavam dois dias para o meu aniversario, da dor que senti enquanto assistia ele arrumar suas coisas, de suas palavras ao sair. "_Não estamos nos separando para sempre, bonequinha. Eu mantenho contato e ainda iremos nos ver._"

Ele cumpriu a promessa quanto ao contato, mas minha mãe decidiu mudar de cidade e não pudemos nos ver. Ela arrumou um novo marido, um bruto que batia nela e gostada de orgias.  
Não que minha mãe ligasse, pois seu amor obsessivo a cega. Ouso dizer que, quanto mais ele a maltratava, mais ela se tornava ligada a ele, a ponto de não questioná-lo em nada.

Minha única proteção contra ele era passar muito tempo na rua e me trancar no quarto.  
Por isso meu Paizinho é minha referencia de carinho, suas ligações foram minha única alegria nos últimos anos, assim como as lembranças de seus carinhos e cuidados comigo.

_**Flashback on...**_

_Desci as escadas sem pressa. Estava um calor atípico e mesmo com um banho frio e um vestidinho soltinho e curto, ainda me sentia incomodada.  
Peguei um copo de suco gelado e segui para a sala de TV, onde sabia que meu paizinho estava._

– _Oi, bonequinha. – o sorriso dele me enchia de alegria. – Vem ver um filme comigo. Aqui está mais fresco graças ao ar condicionado._

_Definitivamente, eu não precisaria de nenhum outro estimulo.  
__Entrei na sala e sentei no colo dele, como era nosso costume. __Meu paizinho me ajeitou de costas para ele, com uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo para que pudéssemos ver a TV._

– _Como foi na escola? – ele perguntou após beijar o topo da minha cabeça._

– _A mesma coisa de sempre. O professor de ginástica fez a gente correr horrores. – eu reclamei._

– _Então, o professor malvado fez você cansar essas perninhas? – ele fez cócegas nas minhas coxas, enquanto ria._

– _Fez. – eu me mexi um pouco para ele parar com as cócegas. – Não ria, paizinho! – eu fiz bico._

_Ele parou na hora e eu sorri. Isso era mais uma das coisas que eu amava nele, a preocupação com meus sentimentos._

– _Minha bonequinha quer uma massagem gostosa? – eu assenti – Então deita no sofá e fica quietinha que eu vou buscar um óleo para minha bonequinha._

_Eu saí do colo dele rapidinho e me deitei no sofá grande, enquanto ele saía da sala._

_Meu paizinho voltou logo com o óleo e ajoelhou ao lado do sofá. Ele sorriu para mim e levantou meu vestidinho até minha cintura, depois aqueceu o óleo nas mãos e começou a massagear toda minha perna, do dedão do pé até a virilha, com cuidado e carinho._

_Eu fechei os olhos para aproveitar seu cuidado, afinal nunca ninguém fizera nada assim por mim. E, se dependesse de minha mãe, ninguém faria._

_Foram alguns minutos até que meu paizinho parasse.  
– Melhorou?_

_Eu sorri para ele e assenti._

– _Ótimo. – ele beijou levemente minha borboletinha por cima da calcinha e abaixou meu vestido – Vamos assistir ao filme agora._

_**Flashback off...**_

Mesmo de longe, ele era meu paraíso.  
E agora, depois de quatro anos, eu iria revê-lo e mal podia esperar.

Eu tive que juntar dinheiro com meu salário de balconista para arcar com a viagem e minha mãe nem sonha que seja para isso. Ela acha que estou indo conhecer o campus da UNY, onde estudarei, já que ela acredita que meu paizinho ainda esteja em Forks.  
Eu farei isso também, mas meu objetivo maior é rever meu anjo. O resto é adicional.

Renne surtaria se soubesse que eu irei vê-lo, porque mal pode suportar a ideia de alguém denunciando o Phil. E, meu paizinho não hesitaria em fazer isso, se ele tivesse me maltratado, algo que minha mãe não liga em monitorar.

Chegar a New York foi emocionante, mas nada superaria o que senti quando vi Edward esperando por mim com seus cabelos revoltos, como de costume.  
Ele estava mais lindo do que nunca.

Na verdade, minhas memórias não lhe faziam jus, pois eu não lembrava que ele fosse tão alto e forte. Claramente era um homem maduro e sexy, mais que isso se me basear na atenção feminina que era dispensada a ele no saguão do aeroporto.

Não que eu tenha pensado muito nisso antes de correr para ele.  
Meu paizinho abriu os braços para mim e eu não pensei antes de me jogar neles, abraçando-o com os braços e as pernas.

– Hey, bonequinha! Você cresceu. – ele murmurou, enquanto segurava em minha bunda para me estabilizar.

– Eu senti sua falta. – eu murmurei, enquanto escondia meu rosto em seu pescoço, aproveitando para absorver seu cheiro. – Senti muito sua falta, paizinho eu passei a dar beijos leves em seu pescoço.

– Er... eu também, bonequinha. – o senti me apertando contra si – Eu também.

Depois de mais alguns instantes nessa posição, eu desci de seu colo, nós apanhamos minhas malas e saímos do aeroporto.

A viagem de carro até seu apartamento foi agradável. O carro dele era um desses modelos super caros e confortáveis, nós falamos sobre meus planos de ir para UNY e do que ele mais gostava de fazer na cidade. Não que nunca tivéssemos falado sobre isso antes, apenas queríamos nos comunicar.

O apartamento do meu paizinho ficava em um prédio moderno próximo ao Central Park. Era um tríplex na cobertura e tinha ate uma piscina, eu fiquei encantada com a beleza e requinte do lugar.

– Bem vinda a sua casa. – ele disse enquanto fechava a porta.

– Minha? – eu questionei arqueando a sobrancelha.

– Você precisara de um lugar para ficar quando vier para UNY e que lugar melhor do que com seu paizinho? – ele disse simplesmente.

– Sério? Você está me convidando para morar com você?

Ele assentiu sorrindo.

Eu estava extasiada. Corri para beijá-lo em agradecimento, mas não calculei bem e acabamos por dar um selinho.

– Obrigado. – eu disse sem ligar, apesar de ter apreciado seus lábios macios.

– De nada, bonequinha. – ele me segurou pela cintura – Nada me fará mais feliz do que ter você aqui.

Depois disso, ele me guiou até meu quarto.  
Era no segundo andar e ficava de frente para o dele. O terceiro andar funcionava como escritório e biblioteca privativa do apartamento.  
A decoração era suave, branco e creme, e contava com tudo que eu poderia precisar.

– O closet fica a esquerda e a porta ao lado leva ao seu banheiro. – ele me informou, enquanto pousava minhas malas próximo à porta – Deixarei você se instalar, se refrescar e descansar um pouco. Se precisar de alguma coisa, me chame.

– Eu chamarei, paizinho. Obrigada.

Ele estava saindo quando acrescentou:

– Disponha. Lembre-se que, nós nos amamos e devemos dar um ao outro tudo o que ele precisa.

Eu ri e corei ao mesmo tempo.  
Era uma lembrança estranha que eu tinha com ele, vergonhosa ao estremo.  
Mas, sendo sincera comigo mesma, era estranha por ser a primeira vez que eu tive uma amostra do que era prazer.

_**Flashback on...**_

_Eu iria completar treze anos e era período de férias. O paraíso.  
Nada de ter que lidar com as crianças chatas que insistiam em me maltratar por eu não ter pai ou amigos. Eles diziam que meu paizinho apenas fazia caridade comigo e que um dia ele se cansaria e iria embora._

_Fui até a cozinha para fazer um lanche e me deparei com meu paizinho tomando leite. O que não era novidade, afinal ele bebia muito leite, muito mesmo.  
Eu ri com meu pensamento, fazendo com que ele voltasse sua atenção para mim._

– _Hey, bonequinha. O que é engraçado?_

– _Você. Você gosta mesmo de leite, muito mesmo não é?_

– _Sim, bonequinha. Eu gosto muito. – ele disse colocando o copo na pia e se aproximando de mim – A mulher de meu pai, Esme, diz que isso é porque eu fui desmamado muito cedo._

_Ele falava como se contasse um segredo._

– _Desmamado? Quer dizer que não deram leite pra você quando era bebê? –eu me aproximei mais dele querendo entender._

– _Não exatamente, amorzinho. Você sabe que minha mãe morreu quando eu nasci, não é? – eu assenti em concordância – Então, a expressão quer dizer que eu não mamei no seio da minha mãe quando eu era bebê._

– _Ah! E isso te deixou triste?_

– _Um pouco. – ele respondeu simplesmente._

– _Minha mãe me deixou mamar por alguns meses quando eu era bebê. – eu disse com minha lógica ainda infantil – Ela não deixa você __mamar?_

_\- Não, bonequinha. – ele sorriu e acariciou minha bochecha – Algumas mulheres não gostam disso e tem alguns temores._

_Para mim, já era de esperar que minha mãe não desse a ele tudo o que ele precisasse, afinal ela fazia isso comigo._

– _Você quer mamar nos meus peitinhos, paizinho?_

– _O quê?! – ele parecia surpreso._

– _Eu perguntei se você não quer mamar. Meus peitinhos ainda são pequenos, mas dá pra você matar a vontade._

_Meu paizinho me olhou por algum tempo.  
– Isso não é certo, bonequinha._

– _Claro que é, paizinho. Nós nos amamos e devemos dar um ao outro tudo o que ele precisa._

_Ele pareceu perdido.  
– É um modo bonito de pensar, princesa. Mas..._

– _Pare, paizinho. Você quer... – eu disse levantando minha blusa e mostrando meus peitinhos já que eu estava sem sutiã – e eu quero._

_Meu paizinho olhou meus peitinhos por um longo tempo e eu esperei._

– _Eu vou pro inferno mesmo. – ele puxou meu corpo para mais perto, abaixou a cabeça e lambeu o biquinho de um e depois do outro, me causando cócegas._

– _Eu achei que você fosse mamar, paizinho. – eu disse olhando para ele – Não é assim que faz._

_Ele sorriu pra mim.  
– Espera, bonequinha. Deixa eu aproveitar._

_Ele lambeu mais uma vez antes de abocanhar um dos meus peitinhos, enquanto apertava o outro com a mão. Minhas mãos foram para os cabelos dele, que sempre estavam bagunçados, e eu fiquei fazendo cafuné._

_Um calor gostoso tomou meu corpo, enquanto eu o ouvia gemer __baixinho.  
__Se era assim que as mamães se sentiam quando alguém mamava, eu não entendia porque elas não gostavam._

_Depois de um tempinho, meu paizinho começou a mamar no meu outro peitinho, enquanto apertava o anterior.  
Foi estranho porque eu senti uma cosquinha na minha borboletinha._

_Acabei rindo disso._

– _Você também está gostando, princesa? – ele perguntou sem afastar a boca do meu peitinho._

– _Eu tô, paizinho. – eu contei – E tá fazendo cosquinha na minha borboletinha._

– _Está é? – o sorriso dele era diferente. Eu senti quando rapidinho ele soltou meu peitinho, colocou sua mão dentro do meu short e alisou minha borboletinha por cima da calcinha. – Fez cosquinha aqui?_

_Eu só concordei com a cabeça, enquanto as cócegas pareciam aumentar._

– _E você gosta? – eu repeti o movimento. A sensação era um pouco estranha, mas era boa – Que bom! Posso morder seu peitinho agora? É bem de levinho e não vai doer, eu prometo._

_Eu não tinha porque duvidar do meu paizinho, então concordei. Afinal, os bebezinhos devem morder suas mães de vez em quando._

_Ele mordeu o biquinho do meu peitinho, prendendo entre os dentes e lambeu a parte que ficou pra dentro varias vezes. Isso aumentou a cosquinha na minha borboletinha, que meu paizinho continuava a alisar._

_Foi um barulho do lado de fora, que fez ele se afastar de mim como se estivesse assustado._

– _Isso é loucura. – ele murmurou._

– _Você não gostou? – eu perguntei sem entendê-lo._

– _Eu gostei, bonequinha, mas isso não pode acontecer de novo, tá bom?_

_Eu não entendi na época porque ele saiu da cozinha tão rápido._

_Apenas muito tempo depois que eu entendi que o nosso comportamento não havia sido de pai e filha, e que o que eu havia sentido era tesão e não cócegas._

_**Flashback off...**_

Eu tomei um banho longo na banheira maravilhosa que tinha em meu quarto e coloquei um vestidinho azul de alças sem sutiã mesmo, afinal eu detestava aquela coisa me apertando.

A cama do meu novo quarto era o paraíso e eu adormeci sem perceber.  
Era maravilhoso poder dormir sem me preocupar com Phil e seus amigos, sem ter que checar as travas da porta.

Quando acordei já era noite e eu desci as escadas em busca de meu paizinho. Ele estava na sala assistindo TV e levantou assim que me viu.

– Você descansou, bonequinha?

– Sim, paizinho. A cama do meu quarto parece uma nuvem. – eu disse rindo.

– Eu sabia que você iria gostar. – ele correspondeu meu sorriso – Pedi comida para jantarmos. Imaginei ser melhor, mas prometo te levar para passear amanhã.

– Você manda.

Ele me guiou até a sala de jantar onde a mesa já estava posta.  
A comida era italiana, minha preferida, e nosso jantar foi regado a historias e risadas. Meu paizinho até me deixou tomar uma taça de vinho em comemoração a nosso reencontro.

Depois de ajudá-lo com a louça, eu aproveitei para me maravilhar com a vista do apartamento. Era diretamente voltada para o Central Park e o luar dava uma aura mágica ao lugar.

– É lindo, não é? – meu paizinho parou atrás de mim e me rodeou com seus braços.

– Perfeito. Obrigado por me proporcionar isso. – eu me aconcheguei a ele e apenas nesse momento notei que ele havia colocado uma musica suave para tocar.

Eu comecei a remexer meu corpo no ritmo contra ele, esperando que ele me acompanhasse.  
Foi exatamente o que aconteceu por um tempo, até que eu comecei a sentir uma pressão característica entre nossos corpos. Meu paizinho estava excitado.  
Antes que eu pudesse pensar em mais alguma coisa, ele se afastou e subiu as escadas rapidamente, murmurando um "boa noite".

Eu ainda fiquei ali, processando o que havia sentido.

Meu paizinho havia ficado excitado com meu corpo, comigo.  
Será que aquilo era realmente direcionado a mim ou uma simples reação masculina?

Confusa seria pouco para me descrever no momento.  
Depois de meia hora, eu subi para meu quarto, decidida a descansar e deixar as dúvidas para depois.

A porta do quarto do meu paizinho estava entreaberta e eu resolvi ir desejar boa noite a ele, afinal não queria que ele pensasse que eu ficaria desconfortável com ele.  
Ele não estava no quarto, mas a luz do banheiro estava acessa.

Eu me aproximei e mal pude acreditar no que ouvi.  
Meu paizinho gemia e, pelos outros sons, poderia apostar que ele estava se masturbando.

– Assim, putinha... Abre essa boquinha, abre... Me chupa gostoso...

Eu não saberia explicar o tesão que me abateu naquele momento, nunca havia ficado molhada com tão pouco estimulo. Eu nem sequer estava vendo ele.  
Eu não era mais virgem, claro, mas aquela era uma experiência que eu nunca havia presenciado. Meus namorados precisavam de muito mais para me acender.

– Tão linda... pedindo pra eu foder... – ele continuava a vocalizar em meio a seus gemidos – Minha putinha gostosa... tão gostosa...

Eu me encostei na parede ao lado da porta do banheiro e fiquei ouvindo, as palavras dele me deixavam mais e mais excitada. Meus seios estavam pesados e eu apertei os biquinhos com força. Precisei morder o lábio para não gemer alto.

– Me chama de paizinho... Chama... Deixa o paizinho te foder, bonequinha...

Minhas mãos já estavam quase na minha boceta quando eu absorvi o que meu paizinho dizia, mais do que se masturbar, ele estava se masturbando pra mim.

Sai do quarto correndo o mais silenciosa possível, para não ser pega.

Meu paizinho me desejava. Ele realmente me desejava, me queria como sua putinha. Aquela era uma novidade tão grande que era difícil de processar.  
Eu só sabia que não havia como não retribuir esse sentimento.

Tomei um banho gelado, vesti uma regata curta e uma calcinha para tentar dormir.  
O que quer que aconteça entre nós teria que ser com o tempo, o melhor era deixar tudo fluir naturalmente.

Perdi a noção de por quanto tempo fiquei me revirando na cama sem conseguir pegar no sono. Até que desisti e resolvi beber alguma coisa para matar o tempo.

A luz da cozinha estava acesa e não foi surpresa ver meu paizinho lá, bebendo leite direto da garrafa.  
A surpresa foi o que ele vestia, apenas uma boxer branca, que nem disfarçava o tamanho de seu pau.

Eu parei na entrada da cozinha e me dediquei a aproveitar aquela visão. O corpo do meu paizinho era perfeito, sem músculos exagerados, mas deliciosamente moldado.  
Devo ter feito algum barulho, porque ele parou de tomar o leite e olhou diretamente para mim.

– Bonequinha... – sua boca parecia seca, enquanto ele me comia com os olhos.

– Oi, paizinho. – eu me aproximei dele andando o mais sensualmente que consegui – Parece que você ainda gosta de leite. não é?

– Sim... agora – eu poderia dizer que meu paizinho estava em outra dimensão e, a julgar pelo volume que aumentava em sua cueca, eu tinha certeza de qual dimensão era esta.

Bem, eu havia ligado o foda-se... ou foda-me, para ser mais clara. Eu queria ser a putinha do meu paizinho e começaria agora.

Praticamente colei nossos corpos.  
– E de mamar você gosta ainda?

Ele assentiu como um robô, sua atenção voltada para meus seios.  
Eu tinha noção que a regata não escondia muito, graças à ausência do sutiã.

– Bom saber... – eu sussurrei e deixei a frase morrer – Você faria algo por mim, paizinho?

– Claro, bonequinha... O que você quiser, tudo o que você quiser.

Era quase engraçado que seus olhos não se desviassem de meus seios, enquanto ele se esforçava para falar comigo. Claramente, era a hora de jogar pesado.

– Me deixa tomar seu leitinho. – eu sussurrei minha boca tão próxima à dele, que nossos lábios se roçavam.

– Hãrram... – ele concordou com estranheza, enquanto se esticava para pegar a garrafa até o momento esquecida no balcão da cozinha.

Eu segurei seu braço antes que ele completasse o movimento.  
– Esse não, paizinho. – eu sussurrei em seu ouvido – O seu leitinho. Aquele que sai daqui. – com a outra mão, eu apertei seu pau por cima da cueca.

– Porra... – ele meio rugiu, meio gemeu.

– Então, paizinho... – eu coloquei minha mão dentro da cueca dele e passei a masturbá-lo, impressionada com o tamanho e grossura daquele membro – Você disse tudo o que quisesse... Dá leitinho pra sua bonequinha, dá...

– Porra, bonequinha... – ele gemeu contra minha boca.

Sem dar chance para que ele fizesse qualquer coisa, eu me ajoelhei em sua frente, abaixando sua cueca com rapidez.  
Seu membro era lindo, enorme e estava muito duro, pronto para a ação.

Peguei-o em minhas mãos e comecei a masturbá-lo, ao mesmo tempo em que lambia a cabecinha.  
Meu paizinho parecia estar em choque quando olhei de relance para ele.  
Sem me fazer de rogada, abocanhei aquele mastro e comecei a chupar como se fosse um sorvete, enquanto usava uma mão para acariciar a parte que não cabia em minha boca e a outra para brincar com as bolas dele.

Ele praticamente urrou e pareceu despertar do choque. Suas mãos foram para meus cabelos, ainda que ele apenas afastasse os fios do meu rosto.

– Porra, bonequinha... Que delicia de boquinha...

Eu caprichei em meu olhar de Lolita para ele e resolvi provocar mais.

– Está gostoso paizinho? – sem deixar de masturbá-lo, passei a chupar as bolas dele.

– Mais do que isso, princesa... – ele falava com dificuldade.

– Eu estou fazendo certinho? – passei a lamber a glande dele, recolhendo o pré-gozo.

– Está perfeito, amor... Eu estou... no céu...

Com um sorriso vitorioso, eu voltei a abocanhá-lo, desta vez com mais empenho e usando os dentes para arranhar seu pau.  
Os gemidos de meu paizinho eram quase gritos e eu conseguia sentir os arrepios que atravessavam seu corpo, enquanto seu membro parecia inchar mais.

As mãos de meu paizinho se fecharam em punho no meio dos meus cabelos e eu soube que ele estava perto. Isso só serviu para me encorajar mais, eu queria meu premio e queria agora.  
Não demorou a que ele gozasse em minha boca e eu fiz questão de sorver cada gota e deixá-lo limpinho.

– Seu leitinho é muito gostoso, paizinho. – eu sussurrei olhando para ele que ainda parecia em êxtase.

Posso dizer com certeza que meu paizinho se recupera rápido, a próxima coisa que eu soube era que ele havia me levantado, me sentado no balcão e se colocado em meio a minhas pernas.

– Caralho, bonequinha, o que eu faço com você? – ele sussurrou, enquanto atacava meu pescoço e baixava as alças da minha regata.

– Me fode, paizinho... – inclinei meu corpo para trás para que ele tivesse uma visão melhor de meus seios.

– Bonequinha... isso é tão errado... – as palavras dele eram extremamente contraditórias, pois ele se dedicava a lamber meus biquinhos.

– Não é, não. Eu sou sua, paizinho. Sua bonequinha... pra você fazer o que quiser.

O gemido dele foi abafado por meus seios e eu apenas senti o momento em que ele rasgava minha regata e minha calcinha.  
Depois ele desceu beijos por meu corpo até chegar a minha boceta.

– Depiladinha... Você é uma putinha, bonequinha. Minha putinha. E eu irei me deliciar com sua borboletinha aqui.

Eu quase ri com a lembrança do modo que apelidei minha boceta quando era criança, mas ele passou a me chupar e eu perdi a noção de tudo.  
Eu já imaginava que meu paizinho fosse experiente, mas o prazer que eu sentia estava além da imaginação. Meus gemidos ecoavam por toda a cozinha.

Foi a viagem de clímax mais longa que eu vivenciei. Cheguei a pensar que minha respiração não se normalizaria nunca mais.

– Agora, putinha. – meu paizinho me segurou pelos cabelos com força e sussurrou em meu ouvido – Nós iremos ao quarto e eu irei fodê-la como se deve.

Eu apenas ri em deleite, enquanto ele me pegava em seus braços e me carregava até seu quarto.

Fui jogada na cama e assisti meu paizinho despir sua cueca antes de se juntar a mim. Não foi delicado e nem poderia com o tesão que sentíamos.

Ele afastou minhas pernas e entrou em mim com brusquidão, provocando gritos de prazer em nós dois. Eu jamais estive tão preenchida e completa.  
Envolvi seus quadris com minhas pernas e ele atingiu um ponto ainda mais profundo dentro de mim com suas estocadas vigorosas nos levando ao clímax com rapidez.

– Eu ainda não acabei com você, bonequinha. – ele disse saindo de mim – De quatro, putinha.

Meio sem forças devido ao orgasmo, eu o obedeci e logo senti ele entrando em mim novamente, me tirando o fôlego.

– Você tem uma bunda linda. – senti quando ele introduziu um dedo em meu buraquinho de trás, sem parar de se mover dentro de mim – Eu vou comer esse rabinho. Não hoje, mas logo. Vai deixa eu te comer, putinha?

– Sim... – eu gritei quando ele atingiu o ponto certo dentro de mim com força.

Ele acrescentou mais dois dedos em meu ânus, em esticando quase dolorosamente e passou a me foder com eles, enquanto me comia de quatro.  
O prazer de ser duplamente preenchida era totalmente novo para mim e absurdamente incrível. Suas estocadas em duras em minhas duas entradas e ele havia descoberto um ponto que ninguém tocara antes.

Já ouviram falar em orgasmos múltiplos?  
Eu também já, mas acreditava serem lendas urbanas até este momento.

Mas meu paizinho me ensinou uma nova lição, me apresentando essa maravilha. Eu ainda era acometida ondas de prazer quando ele saiu de dentro de mim, se deitou na cama e me puxou para seus braços.

– Isso foi sem precedentes, bonequinha. – as mãos dele em meu cabelo me embalavam para o mundo dos sonhos – Você é minha agora e não há volta.

Aquela foi a primeira noite de muitas nas quais meu paizinho me fodeu.  
Durante toda minha estadia, ele me mostrou a cidade e me ensinou novas maneiras de obter prazer.

Quando eu retornei para fazer faculdade, nós passamos a viver juntos como o planejado e assumimos um relacionamento. Foi difícil lidar com a atenção das pessoas no começo, mas fizemos dar certo.

Ah! Naquele mesmo ano, meu paizinho arrombou meu rabinho...

Mas, essa é outra historia.

* * *

**N/A: **_Então... o que acharam?_  
_Bom o bastante para valer alguns reviews?_  
_Sejam generosos._

_Bjos e até o próximo._


End file.
